


Patchwork

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bittersweet?, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I just wanted to write about Seteth meeting one of the baby dragons, Seteth has some complicated feelings here, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: The Summoner introduces a newly summoned Seteth to one of their dearest Heroes
Relationships: Kana & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Seteth & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Patchwork

Frankly, Seteth has no idea what's going on. 

"Now, usually Heroes like to meet people from their own World first, but for _you_ ," The Summoner looks up at him with a smile half obscured by their hood's shadow, "If you'll indulge me, I have something different in mind." 

"I… suppose that would be fine." He's not sure how else he could respond, they've already told him they haven't had the good fortune to summon "a Flayn". And, for some reason, the idea of disappointing his summoner makes his chest feel tight. He doesn't like it, both the feeling itself _and_ the idea that they've already got some kind of pull on him. 

It must be magic, he thinks. Some kind of side effect of being summoned. 

They lead him by the arm through the castle, apparently quite at home. Their steps are self assured, confident, and Seteth wonders what a Summoner _is_ , exactly. They had explained the basics, but… 

Before he can ask for more details, the Summoner is yelling, " _Kana!_ " and pulling away from him. 

A child whirls around at the sound of (what Seteth assumes to be) their name. "Summoner!" 

The child launches himself at them, although given how quickly they react, that must just be their usual greeting. The Summoner catches him without falter, going as far as to spin along with his momentum to lessen the impact. 

"Hello, darling." They coo. 

Kana nuzzles them a moment more before pulling back and asking, "Did you have a good summoning?" 

"I did!" They glance over at Seteth with a warm smile. "I actually wanted to introduce you." 

Kana straightens up as much as one can while in another's arms, looking Seteth over curiously. Seteth repays the favor, now that he's no longer a blur of movement. His armor is unfamiliar, but functional, his hair messy and unbrushed. His _ears_ stick out from said hair, their pointed tips unmistakable. 

_Oh_. 

"My name's Kana." He says, holding out a hand. The Summoner's hold on him shifts to accommodate. 

"I am-" Cichol. "-called Seteth. It is a pleasure." He answers, carefully. He isn't sure if it _is_ a pleasure, but it's the polite thing to say. 

Kana smiles at him, "I'm one of the Summoner's _favorite_ Heroes." 

Seteth shoots them an alarmed glance, and they add, "He helps me with planning, mostly." 

"And I make sure they don't work too hard." He nods, his ears perking up proudly. "My mamas do the fighting, but I'm training!" 

While Kana seems very excited at the prospect of fighting alongside the other Heroes, the Summoner grimaces at the very suggestion. They readjust their hold on him, setting him higher up on their hip so they can hold him one handed. Despite this, Kana doesn't look the least bit worried they'll drop him. 

Seteth watched this micro-interaction with a critical eye. To see a human (or who he assumes is human) so casually dote on a dragon is… confusing, mostly. The cynical part of him wants to say it's all an act, but what would be the point? To lull him into divulging secrets from his world? The Summoner _clearly_ already knows his true identity. It wouldn't shock him if they know more than he does, so there's no need. 

So... It has to be actual affection. From a _human_. 

Kana brings him out of his thoughts with a curious, "So, what do you do?" 

"What do I…?" Seteth looks to the summoner for help. 

"Occupation and/or what you fight with." They supply, their voice lacking some of the warmth it had during the introduction. Seteth wishes he could get a good look at their face, maybe then he could figure out why. 

"I… I primarily use a lance." He says slowly, tearing his eyes away from the Summoner. "What do you do?" 

He doesn't expect a real answer, but the child smiles and declares, "I'm a dragon! So I fight with claws!" He playfully snaps his (sharp) teeth at the Summoner, and they giggle. 

"You just said claws. You don't bite, silly." They giggle. 

Seteth pauses. Replays that sentence, how fearlessly the child said it. How the Summoner didn't even flinch, but instead laughed. 

How as he's grappling with this new information, they lean over and kiss his temple, making the child grimace in mock disgust. He shoves at their chest as if to get away, and then pouts when they try to set him on the floor. 

"Make up your mind." They chide. 

Before Kana can respond, Seteth pulls himself together enough to ask, "Are there more?" 

"More Kana?" The child asks, wrapping his arms around the Summoner's neck. "There's a girl me." 

That's… not what he meant at all, but it is interesting. Seteth looks to the Summoner pleadingly. 

"There are more dragons. One of Kana's mothers, Tiki, Faye, Bantu. The entirety of the Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families have dragon blood, but they can't take on a draconic form." They confirm. "There are also the laguuz, Keaton, Kaden, their daughters--" 

"Selkie and Velouria!" Kana chimes in. 

The Summoner shoots him a smile before turning back to Seteth, "The point is, you and hopefully Flayn, are… far from alone, in Askr." 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this before Seteth was even announced for feh but didn't rly have the motivation to finish it 
> 
> I have my own summoned Seteth tho now (he's 4* rn but I'm planning on upping him p soon!!) AND a Flayn 💕💕💕 
> 
> Anyways it's late and I Should be going to bed but who knows. I hope everyone's in good spirits :3c


End file.
